One type of electric light fixture is known as an electric candle which is used as a church altar candle. A plurality of these electric candles are usually supported by a frame in a plurality of rows. Heretofore, such electric altar candle assemblies have had a programmable control center common to all the electric candles in the assembly for programming each electric candle to automatically turn-on and turn-off at selected, predetermined intervals. Since each electric candle must be connected to the control center through a great number of electrical leads, such assemblies have a relatively complex circuit requiring skilled persons for assembly and repair. These heretofore electric altar candle assemblies have also proven to be limited in the number of electric candles which can be incorporated in the assembly and limited in time-settings for the various individual electric candles in the assembly. In addition, these previously known electric altar candle assemblies required the light bulb socket, switch, connector and glass cover to be separately supported. Because of the electrical and mechanical complexity of these heretofore known electric altar candle assemblies, highly skilled persons are required to maintain, operate and repair such assemblies. These aforesaid disadvantages of known electric candles and assemblies thereof are overcome by the electric light fixtures according to the present invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an electric light fixture and a programmable electronic circuit combined into a unitary structure to thus enable the individual operational programming of such electric light fixture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a programmable electric light fixture of simple construction and capable of easy assembly, maintenance and repair by unskilled persons.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an electric light fixture capable of being arranged in an assembly of a plurality of electric light fixtures where the support and electrical interconnection of the plurality of electric light fixtures are relatively simple and wherein each of the electric light fixtures is individually programmable to switch-on and switch-off and to be set for the duration of the on and off operational modes.